Long Distance Relationship
by ImABrokenDeanWinchester
Summary: New summary. Dimitri does get reassigned. Rose is heartbroken. There is a new guy. Dimitri comes back, but why? I decided to make it a little different. Some characters made by me. Enjoy! *Please Read, I need help deciding what should happen next.*
1. Chapter 1

Long Distance Relationship by: BVBARMYFallenAngel

SUMMARY: Dimitri was reassigned to a moroi man in Russia. Rose and Dimitri write back and forth almost every week. Will their relationship last through this long distance? Will Dimitri come back to Rose? OR will everything fall apart?

Chapter One: Reassignment

Rose's Point of View

I, Rosemarie Hathaway, am the head of the guardians at the Royal Court. My best friend Vasilisa Dragomir is the queen of a vampire race called the moroi. I am a dhampir. Dhampir are the offspring of moroi and human. Well, moroi don't have children with humans anymore. I am also Lissa's guardian. It was beginning to get dark. Lissa and I were shopping for clothes for her vacation this summer. She and her boyfriend Christian Ozera were going to Hawaii for the summer. My boyfriend Dimitri Belikov and I were going to Russia to see his family.

I know we are supposed to protect Lissa and Christian, but we wanted to take a vacation of our own to go visit his sisters, mother, and grandmother. I met them once when I went searching for strigoi Dimitri. Dimitri was forced to become a strigoi after an attack on St. Vladimir's, the academy for moroi and dhampir, Lissa and I were going to. Strigoi are the vampires of your nightmares, by the way.

"Rose," I heard Lis say. I looked at her. I keep her at arm's length in case something happened. "Yes, Queen Vasilisa." I answered. "Rose you are my friend don't call me that." she said. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Lissa," I heard someone say from behind a rack of clothes on clearance. Christian Ozera stepped out from behind the clothes. "Christian," Lissa said with a huge smile. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Dimitri walked out from behind the clothes, as well. "Dimitri," I said with a smile. "Roza," Dimitri said with a smile, just like me. "Only one more week until we go to Hawaii," Lissa screamed as we paid and walked out of the store.

Dimitri's Point of View

Roza sat on my bed after her long day of shopping with her best friend, Lissa. "Roza," I said in her ear. She leaned back against the pillows. "Dimitri," She breathed. "My Roza," I said back. "One week and we will be in Russia for the whole summer." She said quietly. She kissed me. She smiled against my lips. "You needed a vacation, Roza." I said. "I know Dimitri. I just wish I didn't feel so guilty for leaving her." Roza said quietly. "She has Eddie and another twenty guardians." I said, trying to reassure her. "I know," she said as she silently fell asleep.

We woke up at the sound of banging on the door. Rose jumped up and was at the door. She opened it with caution. Lissa stood at the door. "Rose you are late for our meeting with your father." Lis said. Rose's eyes widened. "I forgot," she exclaimed. In fear, I should add. She ran over to me and kissed my cheek. "I will see you later, Dimitri." She said. "Bye-" I didn't finish because she ran out of the door. "Roza" I said under my breath.

Someone knocked on my door. I looked up from the western novel I was reading. "Come in," I said. Christian Ozera walked through the door. "Lis is worried." Christian said flatly. "Worried about what?" I questioned. "She worried about you being reassigned. She thinks Rose is going to be over dramatic about you leaving. Rose really loves you and you are about to leave." Christian said his cheeks were red from embarrassment. I wanted to laugh. My Roza was strong she wouldn't lose her mind. "I will keep in touch via phone, letters, and email." I said. Worry began to slowly creep into my head.

I haven't told Rose the real reason we were going to Russia. She would die. Take that back she would kill me. Especially since, she would be without me for over five years. I am being reassigned to a moroi in Russia. The moroi and I have an agreement about this summer. I told him if I am going to be his guardian for the next five years, than I am going to spend time with Rose during the summer before I leave. I just hope she doesn't murder me for waiting to tell her.

*Fast forward to a week from then. The day set to go to Russia.*

Rose's Point of View

Dimitri and I were about to board the private jet to Russia when, Lis ran over. "I am going to miss you so much. I can't believe it will be a summer without Rosemarie Hathaway. Wait, has Dimitri told you the news?" At the word news the world spun around me. "Lis, I think we should go." Christian said. At that moment I was relieved Christian was there. "Roza," Dimitri said quietly. I spun around to look at him. Anger and sadness grew inside of me. I felt like I was going to explode or maybe I was about to cry. "What news?" I questioned. "Roza," Dimitri said. "Don't give me that Roza crap. Tell me now." The anger began to show in my voice. "Roza, I am being reassigned." Dimitri said. MY heart stopped. MY breathing was more of gasps. Was I having a stroke? "Roza," Dimitri said with alarm. I collapsed. Dimitri caught me, and my vision went back.

Dimitri's Point of View

My Roza lay in my arms. She was unconscious. Her breathing was back to normal. I guess that is a good thing. We were on the jet. The doctor that worked on the jet told me she just had a panic attack. Rose moved slightly in my arms. I looked down at her. Her eyelids fluttered. After, losing her best, dhampir, friend Mason and after almost losing me she had been a little less like Rose and a little more like a mental patient. She also had the weight of being the head guardian for Princes Vasilisa on her shoulders. It is hard to deal with so many things at such a young age. She just came out of the academy, and they put her as head of the guardians. She is experienced in this, but she has been through so much. I worry about her sometimes.

Rose moved, again. Rose's eyes fluttered open. "Dimitri," she said softly. "Roza, I am so sorry. I just didn't want to ruin our vacation. I made a deal with the moroi I am supposed to guard. I told him that I wanted to spend this summer with you. I will be gone for five years, unless he comes to the United States." I heard my usually smooth Russian accent crack. I felt like I was about to have a nervous breakdown. I was with Rose. My normal guardian armor was down. My emotions showed.

"Dimitri," I heard someone say. I woke from my sleep. I had not noticed I had fallen asleep. Rose sat on the edge of the seat beside me. The moon beamed through the window. It illuminated Rose's face causing her to look as pale as any strigoi. "I am so sorry." She said. I looked at her. I knew my expression looked confused. "What are you sorry about?" I asked a little drowsy. "I am sorry about fainting. I lost Mason to strigoi. I almost lost you to being a strigoi. I almost lost Lissa to a strigoi. I may be the head of the guardians for Lis, but I have a condition. I have been through so much. I am completely fine with fighting strigoi, and protecting Lissa. I just… I am not good with losing things. You keep me sane Dimitri. I would be in a hospital for crazy people if I had lost you. You keep me from losing my mind. I almost ended up like shadow kissed Anna. You keep me from turning into a mental patient." Rose said. She inhaled deeply after her long speech. "Roza," I said softly. She looked at me. "Forgive me," She said. "Roza don't worry. I will keep in touch with you." I said.

How am I supposed to comfort her when I am going to leave her at the end of the summer? How am I supposed to keep her from losing her mind when I am going to be in Russia for five years? Will she be okay without me? Will she be able to protect Lissa without me? Am I about to make the worst decision of my life? What if this change rips her heart out? What am I am going to do without her? Will our relationship last through this? I hope it does.

*Rose and Dimitri are in Russia. They are now at the house of Dimitri's family.*

Rose's Point of View

Dimitri is going to be in Russia for five years after this summer. Dimitri is going to be in Russia for five years after this summer. I repeated this over and over again in my head. It felt like a bullet to the heart every time I said it. I should know what a bullet to the heart feels like after Tasha, Christian's aunt, tried to kill me. Dimitri had gone out for a little while after we got to Russia. He said he was going to get something. I zoned out for a second after he started talking; repeating my phrase.

I snapped back into reality when someone knocked on my door. "Rose," I heard Viktoria, Dimitri's youngest sister, say. I stood and walked over to the locked door. I opened the door. "Hello," I said with a faint smile. "Mother said she wanted to talk to you. Yeva said she had a vision about you as well." Vik said with a smile. "Thanks. I will be down there in a second." I said. "Okay," Vik said. She bounded down the hall to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen about twenty minutes after Viktoria came to my room. Dimitri sat at the large table. "Roza," Dimitri said. "Dimka," I heard a voice of a young boy say. I knew that voice. It was the voice of Dimitri's young nephew Paul. Paul ran by me trying to get to Dimitri. Well, in Paul's case it is his Russian nickname Dimka. "Paul. How are you doing? Have you been taking care of the women of the house while I was gone?" Dimitri said with a smile. "Yeah, and I even took care of Roza when she came to visit." Paul said. He seemed confident about knowing me before I was head of the guardians. "People ask about you and Roza all the time. I am really popular." Paul said. "Take it from me, kid. Being popular isn't always a good thing." I said. "Listen to my Roza. She has been popular. It isn't the best thing for young people." Dimka said. His nickname is starting to become kind of adorable. "Did you say she is your Roza? Does that mean she will be my aunt? Will she be part of the family, Dimka?" Paul said with excitement. Dimitri and I looked at each other. "Dimka, will she part of the family?" Viktoria said. "Um," Dimitri said. "She is already part of the family." Yeva said as she walked into the room.

"Paul do you consider me as part of the family?" I asked. Paul looked at me. "Will you please marry Dimka?" Paul insisted. "Do not rush her into this, Paul. She has a lot on her shoulders, right now." Karolina, Dimitri's older sister, said. "I want to know if they are going to get married, too." Viktoria yelled. "Not right now," Dimitri said. I looked at Dimitri. "We could get married." I said under my breath. I prayed to God that Dimitri didn't hear me. "Roza," Dimitri said. He heard me. "Dimitri," I said back. "Do you want to get married?" Dimitri asked. "Um, I don't know. I was just talking to myself." I said with grief. "Roza, don't worry. I will love you even when we are far apart. You are part of my soul and part of my heart. You are my Roza." Dimitri said. MY sadness grew inside my chest. MY chest tightened with the desire to keep him near me. I didn't want him to leave. He was mine and I was his. If he leaves I will be torn apart from inside out.

Dimitri's Point of View

Roza looked as if her heart had been cut out of her chest. She looked at the ground. "Dimitri," She said. "Yes Roza," I answered. "I love you," she said softly. She walked over to me. Paul jumped out of my arms, and pushed Rose into my arms. She sat in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck. "I love you, Roza." I said. I kissed her softly. Her lips were warm against mine. "Disgusting," I heard Paul mutter under his breath. The world seemed to dissolve round us.

Rose pulled back first. "Maybe we should get out of here before we gross out Paul." Rose said with a playful grin. "Let's go." I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.

*That night after Rose and Dimitri left the kitchen.*

Rose's Point of View

Dimitri lay beside me. I turned under the blanket that covered us. "Dimitri," I whispered. He moved slightly. The wind blew a tree branch softly against the window. It tapped faintly. If I wasn't dhampir I probably would not hear it. Dimitri moved again. He muttered something in Russian. He seemed restless. It seemed like he was trying to fight against something.

Dimitri's Point of View

The face that stood before me frightened me more than anything imaginable. The fear that rose into my throat wanted out. I wanted to cry. I wanted to grieve the loss of the person in front of me. I wanted to feel hatred towards myself and the person who did this to her. I felt the warmth of a tear slid down my face. I lost a lot, but to lose the one I love that is unbearable. She saved me from this fate. Is it possible that I can save her? The only reason this happened is because I got reassigned to a moroi man in Russia. She would not be 'dead' if I had just stayed with her. She would be alive if I had only been there to help her fight. She would not be standing before me in this form of horror if I had been there to save her.

Her red eyes caused more fear. To see the blood around her mouth caused everything to spin around me. Her normally silky looking deep brown hair looked messy. Her normally beautiful tan skin was destroyed by the pale skin of being this creature that had taken her from me. Her normally fierce features looked like she was ready to kill. This evil form before me could not be. "My Roza," I cried. MY sudden outburst caused her to take an unsteady, but graceful step back. "Dimitri," the creature that had taken my Roza said. "Don't cry for me. Cry for yourself. Pray that your death will be quick and pain less." The evil form before me said. Her normal soft silky voice sounded cold and harsh. "Kill me!" I exclaimed. "I cannot live without you. To lose you is like to lose my soul. I cannot live without a soul." I said. She looked down at me. My heart seemed like it lay in pieces on the cold stone marble floor that I sat on. "I live with no soul," she said, "You had no soul not long ago. I would not put you through that torture. I will kill you fast, but I shall not say it won't be painful." Rose said as her hand pulled me from the hard marble flooring. I felt the tears slid down my face. Her hand was fast. I felt an agonizing snap in my neck and I was gone. I was dead.

Rose's Point of View

Dimitri sat up. Tears streamed down his face. That dream had caused him to cry. Not much could cause Dimitri Belikov to cry. I sat up beside him. He pulled me to his chest. "Roza," He said softly over and over again. The dream had been about me! "Dimitri. What caused this? What was the dream about? Why are you crying?" My questions seemed urgent at the time, but as time droned on their importance seemed to fade.

Dimitri's Point of View

Rose was in my arms. "Dimitri," She said after I stopped crying. "Yes Roza," I said. My voice was a little weak. "Was your dream about me?" She asked. "Yes Roza," I said. I sounded like a robot. "It was just a bad dream nothing to worry about. Go to sleep, Roza." I said. I leaned back against the pillows. Rose fell back against the pillows beside me. I hummed a soft Russian lullaby that my mother had taught me to sing to Sonya and Viktoria when they were young. I even used to hum it to Paul.

I turned and pulled Rose against my chest. The world dissolved again. I could only see her big chocolate brown eyes. I saw her deep brown hair that fanned out behind her across the pillow. I could hear her gentle breathing. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Dimitri," She asked. "Yes," I said. "Why are you being reassigned?" She asked. Curiosity killed the cat. "Um, actually Rose you know the person I am being reassigned to." I said. I was praying that she would stop asking questions. "Who are you being assigned to?" I asked. "Rose I am being assigned to your father." I said.

Rose's Point of View

"You were assigned to my father!" I screamed. Dimitri pulled me against his chest. I smiled. "Does that mean you will move around the world with Abe?" I said. My smile faded into a frown. "No. I am only going to be with him while he is in Russia. I will be back in the United States when he leaves to go to Turkey." Dimitri said. I could hear the reassurance in his voice.

Don't worry. I kept telling myself. Don't worry about this. It is going to be okay. Dimitri is only going to be in Russia for five years. Five years. Five years without Dimitri is like an eternity in the agonizing pain of destructive fire. What if a strigoi attack happens? What about Christian Ozera? What about our relationship? Will it be okay in this long distance?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Falling Apart, Already

Dimitri's Point of View

*The end of the summer is amongst them. Rose is about to go home to the Royal court, alone.*

I stood in the room Rose and I shared. Rose walked around the room getting her belongings. I had never seen her so sad. She looked worse than when she lost Mason. Rose had not spoken one word since yesterday. She said very little yesterday. Rose zipped the case she had brought with her. She looked at me with her tear stained face. She looked heart broken. I can't believe I was going to leave her like this.

*Rose is at the airport.*

Rose stood in a line about to get her bags checked. Thoughts of worry and despair were in my mind. She hugged me and kissed me softly. "Rose, I will me home and back in your arms in five years. It isn't that long. Live your life. Protect Lissa. I will be home soon." I said. This was my failed attempt to reassure her. When I say failed I mean, worst attempt of reassurance ever. It did not help at all. She fell into tears when I said those few words. "I am going to miss you, Dimitri. Five years will feel like eternity without you Dimitri. Please, Dimitri call, email, text, or even send me letters." Rose said. She wiped away the tears. "I will, Roza." I said. Then, she walked through the security gates and was off to the United States.

Rose's Point of View

The plane took off. I sat by the window with earphones in. I was listening to a book on my phone. Everyone around me had already gone into their own worlds. I had to sit by a moroi man with two guardians. Just by the amount of guardians he had he was either royal or a famous business man. His guardians sat on the seat across from us. They watched me carefully. They noticed I was dhampir. They probably noticed that I was the head guardian at the royal court, also. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I looked over at the moroi. I took one of my earphones out. "May I help you?" I asked. "Hello. If you don't mind me asking, but aren't you the head guardian for Queen Vasilisa?" The moroi man asked. The dhampir looked at me with caution filled expressions. "Yes, sir I am Miss Rosemarie Hathaway." I said. The man smiled. "What are you doing in Russia, miss?" The moroi man asked. "I was here with my friend, Guardian Dimitri Belikov." I said. One of the moroi man's guardians spoke, "You know Dimitri Belikov?" The moroi scowled at his guardian. "Do not ask her ignorant questions." The moroi man snapped at his guardian. "It is fine, sir. I do know Mr. Belikov. He is a close friend of mine. He was the guardian for Vasilisa's boyfriend, Christian Ozera. He got reassigned for five years in Russia for Abe Mazur." I said. "Abe Mazur. That man is very famous business man. He needed a good guardian after what happened to his last." The guardian nearest to the window said. "What happened to them?" I asked. The guardian looked at me. "I am surprised that you don't know, Guardian Hathaway. His last guardians were killed by a strigoi the last time he was in Russia." The other guardian said. I didn't answer. Did Dimitri kill my father's last guardians? The last time my father was in Russia I was there hunting for Dimitri.

"I believe you frightened her," the moroi man said. "No, I am just a little worried. I do worry about him, Vasilisa, Abe, and Christian. I also worry about my mother, as well." I said. "Where are all of them?" The moroi man asked. "Before I answer, may I ask your name?" I asked. "Vladimir Dashkov. Notice the green eyes. I am related to Victor Dashkov, but I have never met him." The moroi man said. "Hello, Mr. Dashkov. Um, Lis and Christian are in Hawaii for another two weeks. Abe is in Russia with Dimitri. My mother, Janine Hathaway, is with her charge." I said. "You are all alone until they get back. I was actually going to go to the royal court." Vladimir said. "I have Adrian Ivashkov." I said. "You are friends the late Queen Tatiana's nephew?" Vladimir asked. "Yes, I am friends with him." I said.

"We are about to land." The intercom said. "Well, I guess this is the end of our adventure." Vladimir said. He sat on the seat beside one of his guardians and me. One of Vladimir's guardians suggested we switch seats. I had fallen asleep on his guardian's shoulder. The guardian that was sitting with me had a deep Irish accent. He had hair that was as dark as Mason's and was a little younger than Dimitri. About three years younger. The guardian with the Irish accent was only twenty-two. I heard Vladimir talk so I woke up, but I dozed off once more. The guardian moved his shoulder to wake me up. I sat up and looked at him. "I believe we are about to get off." The guardian said with his Irish accent. "Good, I am really tired if flying." I said. The guardian laughed softly. "May we escort you to the Royal court?" Vladimir asked. "That would be great." I answered.

Adrian's Point of View

*Rose came into the Royal Court with a moroi man and two guardians.*

Oh-no. What did Rose do? She was talking with a guardian with an Irish accent. What had she done? I knew the worry was one my face. Wait; there was no Dimitri with them. Oh, I remember. Dimitri is still in Russia with Abe.

"Adrian," Rose said. "Hello Rose," I said with a smile. "Hi, this is Vladimir Dashkov and his two guardians." She said. "Hello, the tall Irish guardian is Rowan. The French one is Beaufort." Vladimir said. The phone rang. Rose walked to the phone and answered. I heard the faint talking of the person on the other side of the conversation. "I'm home. I am safe. Do not worry. I am perfectly fine. Nothing happens to Dmitry. Now protect my father." She answered the voice on the other side. She spoke in fluent Russian. I heard the words I love you in Russian on the other line. "I love you, Dimitri." She said in Russian. Then, she hung up. "When did you learn to talk in fluent Russian?" I asked. "I learned to speak in Russian because most of the people Dimitri knows speak in Russian. We would sit down after supper and he would teach me Russian." She said. I spun around and walked out of the room. "I had her first. He broke her heart when he started to talk to Tasha. I can't believe she went back to him." I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the room.

Vladimir's Point of View

Rose looked angry at Adrian Ivashkov for his ignorant burst of anger. She looked fierce. No wonder Adrian was angry at her for loving Dimitri. She was a beautiful young guardian. I knew my Irish guardian would agree. Rowan seemed very mesmerized by her beauty. Beaufort was not because he had a wife back home. Beaufort was married to a young moroi woman.

"I am so sorry about that. He has been like that since we broke up." Rose said. "Why did you break up?" Rowan asked her. "Um, I just didn't love him." She said. "Now, the person you love is in Russia for five years." Rowan said. "Yes, he is." Rose said her heartbreak seemed to show.

Rowan's Point of View

*Two weeks later. Vasilisa and Christian are home at the court.*

Vasilisa ran into the large dining room where Rose, Vladimir, Beaufort, and I ate. "Rose," she screamed and ran to Rose. Lissa wrapped her arms around Rose. "Hey Lis," Rose said. Christian came in. "Hello, people I do not know." Christian said. You could hear the sarcasm. Lissa looked around the room. "Vladimir," Lissa said. "Hello, Vasilisa." Vladimir said. Rose's facial features look tired compared to Lissa's facial features. She looked tired and fragile especially when the light hit their faces. "Rose, are you okay?" Christian asked. "Yeah," Rose said. "Christian," snapped Lissa. "Oh," said Christian. "So, how has Rose been treating you?" Lissa asked our guests. "Great," said Vladimir.

After lunch I caught Rose in the hallway. She sat in the hall against a wall. "Rose," I said softly. She looked up. She had red tear stains on her cheeks. "Hi Rowan," She said. She took out a tissue and wiped the tears away. I sat down beside her. "You look sad." I said. "Yeah, I guess missing Dimitri is starting to kick in since Christian and Lissa are back." She said. I pulled her against my chest and she began to cry. She lifted her head and looked at me. Her brown eyes were big and beautiful. Her brown hair hung in her face. I couldn't resist. I kissed her. Bad thing was she kissed me back.

Vasilisa's Point of View

I was walking down the hall and I saw them. Rowan was kissing Rose. "Rose, don't you have a boyfriend?" I said in a cold and sarcastic voice. I sounded like Christian. Rose pulled back. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Lis," she said. "This is not what it looks like." Rowan said. "What it looks like is you just kissed my best friend and she was stupid enough to kiss you back." I said. Anger was in my voice. "I hope Dimitri breaks your heart." I yelled at Rose.

Rose's Point of View

Lissa ran down the hall. I sat there frozen. "I am sorry." Rowan said. "It is okay." I said. I got up and walked into my room. I heard Rowan's footsteps start to walk down the hall and slowly fade away. My phone rang. I looked at the phone. It was Dimitri. Oh God, Lissa told him. I answered.

"I can't believe you," Dimitri yelled. I tried to talk, but it was stuck in my throat. "You kissed a guy you hardly know. Why would you do this to me?" Dimitri said. I heard the pain. "Dimitri, I am sorry." I said. "Sorry! Is that all you can say? Rose I love you and you are away from me for two weeks and you are already kissing some other guy." Dimitri was furious. I began to cry. "Rose, don't you dare cry. This is your fault." Dimitri yelled. I heard a door open in the back ground. "What are you screaming about? "Don't worry about it. Something just happened between me and my girlfriend." Dimitri said to the person. The door shut. I was still crying. "Rose, why did you do this?" Dimitri said. I was gasping because I was crying so hard. "I am sorry." I yelled into the phone between gasps. "Rose calm down," Dimitri said. Worry was in his voice instead of anger. "I am sorry." I said again. "Rose stop saying you are sorry. I don't want sorry. I want to know why." Dimitri said. The anger was back. "Dimitri, without you I am falling apart. I just needed help. I wanted to get away. I am sorry." I said. "Next time go have a drink with Adrian. Adrian would take care of you." Dimitri said. "I will keep that in mind." I said.

Dimitri's Point of View

*In Russia*

There was a knock on my door. I looked up as Abe's other guardian Aleksandr. "Dimitri," he said in Russian. "Aleksandr," I said in Russian. "You and Rosa are having problems." He said. "Yes, she is Torn Apart without me." I said. "What she did?" He asked. "She kissed one of the guardians by Vladimir Dashkov." "Wow tough luck." He said. "Yes, I mean she started to freak out. When I found out, it was like she was having a panic attack. She gasped, because she was crying so hard. I mean she sounded terrible. I just wish that I could tell her sorry. She hung up on me. "I said. "Are you okay?" Aleksandr asked. "No," I said. "You're really mad at yourself, didn't you? He asked. "I hate myself. I hurt her. What if she does something stupid? "I asked. "It will be okay." Aleksandr said. "I hope." I said.

Aleksandr's Point of View

I walked out of Dimitri's room. I can't believe Rosemarie Hathaway. Why would she do this? Why would she not? Dimitri had been so angry at her. Dimitri never yells at Roza. He is always telling her she is beautiful or that he loves her. He never yells. This really made him mad. But, when she hung up on him he was heartbroken. I feel bad for him. My phone vibrated. It was Nadia.

Nadia is my sister. She works at the royal moroi court. "Rose is so upset. She looks so sad. She is falling apart day after day. Even Christian sees it." Nadia said. "I will tell Dimitri tomorrow. I don't want to tell him now." I said. She hung up.

Rose's Point of View

I heard a knock on the door. I unlocked my door. "Hello," The woman said with a Russian accent. The woman wore a normal guardian uniform. She also wore a scarf? "Hi," I said cautiously in Russian. "You are Roza, correct?" The woman said. "Yes," I said. "You can speak my language?" The woman asked. "Yes," I said. "Okay, I will just talk in English in case you don't know some words. My brother, Aleksandr, is going to tell your boyfriend, Dimitri, about what you are going through." The woman said. "Okay, but what is your name?" I asked. "I am Nadia. As you can tell from my language I am Russian. "The woman said.

Nadia sat down on the sofa in my room. "My brother works with your boyfriend." Nadia said. I looked at her. "Dimitri never told me his name." I said. "Oh, my brother is Aleksandr." Nadia said. "Oh, you already told me that." I said. I am an idiot. "Do you know why I am here?" Nadia asked after a long minute of silence. "Am I supposed to know?" I asked. "No," she said. What a stupid question.

She started to ask a million questions. When did you and Dimitri meet? Where? Was he as beautiful then as he is now? Why did you kiss that Rowan guy? Is Rowan a good kisser? Are you and Dimitri going to break up? The questions were freaking endless. I wanted to choke her with the scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

After a million questions someone knocked on my door. Thank God, I am so relived. I jumped up and ran to the door. Rowan stood in the door with Beaufort behind him. "Hi," I said as I bounced on my heels. "Hello," Beaufort said flatly. Rowan gave him a look of pure hatred. "Sorry, Beaufort is a pain when it comes to things involving me. He does not, and I mean does not like me. He despises me." Rowan said. Rowan's thick Irish accent masked any American part of him. Beaufort looked at me. "He wants to know if you wanted to go to the café." Beaufort said. He spun around and walked away. "He ruined." Rowan said. Beaufort despised Rowan. Rowan despised Beaufort.

Rowan's Point of View

*With Vladimir*  
Vladimir was on the phone with someone. It was a one sided conversation to me. I could not understand half of what he said. Curse me for never learning Russian. I could hear the devious tone in his voice, though. He is planning something. Beaufort looked at me. He heard it, too.

*Not on shift as a guardian*  
"Are you worried?" I asked Beaufort. He sat at the desk in the room we shared. "Worried? I am worried about many things. There are many things in life to be worried about. I cannot be worried about just one thing." Beaufort said. I looked at him. "Thanks for that brief look into your life." I said sarcastically. "Shut up," said Beaufort. "I mean are you worried about Vladimir? It sounded like he was planning something." I said. "Yes, I am worried about that. With my small amount of Russian words I know it sounds like his plan has something to do with Rose." Beaufort said with a sorrowful smile. Then, he got up and walked out.

Beaufort knows something. He speaks fluent Russian. Why did he lie to me? What is Vladimir planning? What does it have to do with Rose? Who is he planning with? Why is it so hidden? There were so many questions, so little time. There is only one way to find out. I am about to break all my promises to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter may be shorter because of quick change to plot.**

Chapter Three: No More Life As We Knew It

*Midnight*

Dimitri's Point of View

Rose was in America and I felt like she was on mars. I felt like I lost her forever. I was falling into an endless black hole of breaking apart. It was slowly tearing me apart from inside out. "Dimitri," yelled a voice. I was jerked out of my train of thought. "There is a letter for you." Aleksandr said. I jumped up and grabbed the letter. It had neat handwriting scrawled across it. I tore the seal and looked at it. In Rose's neat handwriting read, "Dear Dimitri, I miss you. I am greatly sorry for hurting you. I am being torn apart without you. I have so much to deal with, right now. I love you, Dimitri." I looked farther down and it read, "Love, Your Roza." I silently cursed myself for my stupidity.

Aleksandr's Point of View

I stood outside of the house. I heard a rustle in the woods. I pulled out my silver stake and readied myself for anything. I felt a snap of pain through my neck. I teeth bury themselves into my throat. I yelled out. I heard more footsteps, but I was in a type of high I couldn't get down from. Death had its hands on me. I was going to either die or be changed into a strigoi.

Dimitri's Point of View

I heard Aleksandr scream. I was on my feet. I threw open my bedroom door. I ran down the stairs and went outside. Aleksandr lay on the ground blood seeped from a bite wound on his neck. Crap, he is almost dead. I ran to his side, but still kept a watch for any strigoi. I felt arms wrap around me. The arms choked me from behind. I had enough room to move to get the stake into the strigoi's shoulder. The strigoi stumbled backward and I stabbed the stake through his heart. The strigoi fell.

I turned back to Aleksandr. He had been breathing in raspy gasps when I got out here, but now, there was no breath left in my friend. He was dead. I whispered a pray in Russian, and then turned to find Abe on the ground. On the door was a note in blood. The note read, "Hello, Belikov. Do you remember me? I hope you can protect Rose better than you can protect Abe." Rose is going to kill me. Nadia is going to kill me. Either way I am dead.

Nadia's Point of View

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hi Nadia," said the voice. It was Dimitri. Oh-no something happened. "Hi Dimitri," I answered. "I have some bad news." He said. I closed my eyes. "Is it my brother?" I said. Fear prickled at my spine. "Yes," he said. I froze. "Your brother is," Dimitri said. I could tell he didn't want to finish. "Is dead," I finished. "Also don't tell Rose OR Janine Hathaway about this. Abe Mazur is dead." Dimitri finished. My mouth dropped open. "You are joking, right?" I asked. God, let him be joking. Jesus Christ, let him be lying. "No," he said. I could hear the dread of telling Rose and Janine about this.

Dimitri's Point of View

I hung up the phone after talking to Nadia. I felt so horrible about what had happened to them. I had to kill that strigoi. I had to even if it meant breaking every promise I ever made to myself, Rose, and even my family. I had already broken one. I promised Rose that nothing would happen to her father, and now he is dead. She is going to kill me.

*Dawn*

I had packed every piece of clothing I owned. Life seemed slow. I could only see that note of blood on the door. I hope you can protect Rose better than you can protect Abe is the part I am stuck on. I hope you can protect Rose?

Rose's Point of View

Lissa was with Christian in his room doing God knows what. Sometimes I am glad our bond was broken. I don't think I could dear with being pulled into one of her _**nights**_ with Christian, again. I would like that to be one of the things I don't know about her.

I sat on my bed with one of the novels Dimitri recommended to me. An old timey western novel that was actually really good, surprising enough. I was so compelled to read the novel. I almost didn't hear when there was a knock on my door. "Really," I snapped. I sat the novel on my bedside table. I stood and walked to the door. I opened it and there stood Rowan.

Rowan's Point of View

Rose looked at me. "Really, I was in the middle of a good book. Most people are asleep after lunch. Remember we are usually awake at night." She said. I noted the sarcasm. "Sorry, but this is important." I said. I had to tell her this. "What?" She asked. "I was watching Vladimir. He got up and left through the gates. There was a dark figure waiting for him when he got there." I said. "Okay," she said. "Did you just say okay? Do you know what this could mean? This could be a breakthrough in our investigation." I said. "Okay," she said, and shut the door.

Why didn't she take this seriously? We could have just found evidence of Vladimir being up to something. Oh, never mind. I don't even think I care anymore. I just want to know what he is hiding.

Dimitri's Point of View

*At his childhood home*  
I knocked on the door of my mother's house. Yeva answered it. "Dimka," she said. God, she had a vision. "Hi Yeva," I said. "Yeva, who is it?" yelled Viktoria. "It is only your brother." Yeva yelled back. To be so old she can raise her voice. "Dimitri?" My mother questioned. "Hi," I said. "Why are you here?" Viktoria asked. "It is snowing outside and my flight is canceled until further notice." I said. "You are leaving?" Paul asked from behind Karolina. "Yeah," I said. I regretted it when I said it. Paul ran to me in tears. "You have only been here for a few months." Paul whimpered. "I know I am so sorry. I wish I could stay, but I have to go. I will stay here until my flight is rescheduled." I said.

*Dimitri is in his room*

I sat at the desk that was in my room. I was arguing with myself over going back to the U.S. I am not sure that I am going to be able to tell Rose or my family the truth. I am being torn apart by guilt and worry. I can't tell them, not yet.

Rose's Point of View

*With Jill, Lissa's half-sister.*

I walked beside Jill. "Rose is everything okay?" Jill asked. "Yes, Princess Jill." I said. "Okay," She said happily. "What do you think of that guy Rowan?" Jill asked. I smiled. "He is sweet. He is also really cute." I said. "Agreed," Jill said. "Don't tell anyone I said that, okay?" I said. "Okay," she laughed.

I watched Jill take her school classes from the edge of the room. Her being homeschooled is a good thing. I would not be able to go back to St. Vladimir's. I had my book in my hand, but I wasn't reading it. I was not going to let my guard down.

Rowan's Point of View

*In room*

I sat at my desk. Vladimir had been gone for nearly five hours now. I watched the court. I was carefully keeping watch on everything and everyone in the court. Beaufort watched over my shoulder. "It seems as if he has disappeared. We have not seen him for over five hours." Beaufort said. "I know. . Vladimir is a clever man. He is a royal. He knows his way around the moroi and even some of the strigoi world." I said. "That is what I am worried about." Beaufort said.

Vasilisa's Point of View

I sat on Christian's bed. "Christian, I am worried." I said. "What are you worried about?" Christian asked. I thought about the question as Christian climbed onto the bed with me pulling me to his chest. "I am worried about Rose." I answered. "I know. I am worried about her, too." Christian said. "I wish we could help." I said. "There is only so much we can do." Christian replied.

Rose was so professional in front of people, but when I walk by her room I can hear her soft crying. I see the sadness in her eyes. The only time she had been like this was when Mason died and when Dimitri was turned strigoi. Rose was falling apart behind closed doors. Nobody knew that she was broken.

Adrian's Point of View

I had a bottle in my hand. Drinking may not help in the long run, but it numbs my feelings for at least a few hours. The bottle was half empty. I had already drank a couple bottles of I don't know a minute ago. I had a package of cigarettes on the floor next to my bed. I picked them up and stumbled out of the door.

I finally made it outside. I lit one of my cigarettes. The smell of the smoke hit my face causing me to relax some. I was outside for a few more minutes until I turned to go inside. I walked into my room and a note was taped to my door. It read, "Dear Mr. Ivashkov, There is a celebration in Las Vegas next week. Consider coming. Mr. Zeklos."

Vladimir's Point of View

I was walking back to the court when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and smiled. "Hello," I said to the person on the end of the line. "Hi," the cold voice said. "Did you do what I told you?" I asked. "Everything was taken care of." The voice said. "Good." I said.

 **Hello readers, I am so sorry this chapter was short. The plot change was sudden. Please, leave a bit of advice on what I need to add in the following chapters in your comments.**

 **BVBARMYFallenAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

***I am sorry this is short, but it should be interesting. Give me advice on what should happen next. Also, I am thinking about changing the name. What should it be? Tell me in the comments.***

Chapter Four

Rose's Point of View

"Adrian," I yelled. Adrian threw open the door. "Rose," He yelled sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes. He smiled, "Come in, little dhampir." He said. He shut the door when I walked in. "So, what do you need?" He asked. I looked at him. "Oh," he said. He grabbed a bottle from the cupboard. He poured the contents of the bottle into two glasses and handed me one. "You don't usually drink." Adrian said. "I used to," I said, taking a sip from the drink. "Not since you became head guardian," he said. "Okay, but I need to talk to you." I said. "Oh no, what did your boyfriend do?" Adrian asked. "Nothing happened," I said. "Are you sure everything is okay?" Adrian questioned. "Yeah," she said.

Adrian's Point of View

Rose was lying to me. I could tell by her aura. She was wanted to drink to ease to pain. Just like me. She looked at me. "You are lying," I said. She looked at the ground. "I am worried. What if Dimitri hates me for kissing Rowan?" Rose said with a growing look of sadness and anxiety on her face. I lifted her face up with my hand. She looked at me with a tear on her cheek. God, forgive me for what I am about to do.

I kissed Rose. She kissed me back. I took the drink from her hand and sat them both on the table. I pulled her in my lap and fell back on the bed so she was on top of me. Dimitri is going to kill me was my last thought (until morning)

Rose's Point of View

Oh my God! I can't believe this. Adrian was beside me. His arm was around me, and my head was against his bare chest. I moved some causing him to wake up. He looked at me. "Holy-" I covered his mouth. "We will never speak of this to anyone." I said. "Okay," he said. I stood up and pulled on my clothes. "I will see you later Adrian." I said.

I was running, now. I was almost to my room when a voice called me. I froze. Dimitri. I turned around and looked at him. "Hi Roza," Dimitri said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Um, I will explain later." He stuttered. "Dimitri," I said with suspicion. "I-Never Mind," He said. He turned and walked to his room. He is hiding something from me.

Rowan's Point of View

Rose ran past me in a flurry of brown hair. "Rose," I said. She spun around to look at me. "What is wrong?" I asked. "Dimitri is back, and I was with Adrian. My life is falling apart." She yelled. She fell to her knees. I ran to her.

*Weeks Later* ***Sorry for the time jump. Nothing really happens. Surprises now***

Rose's Point of View

"Something is wrong Rose." Lis said with a frown. "Like What?" I asked. "For one, you look so tired. For two, you are not the same." Lissa said. "What?" I asked. "Come with me," Lissa said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the court; into the medical wing. "Lis," I said. She looked at me. A doctor came by. "Queen Vasilisa, what are you here for?" He asked. "I need to take Ro- Guardian Hathaway to the doctor." Lissa said. He looked at me questionably. Lis whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and then looked at me again.

Lissa pulled me into a room with another doctor than left. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled in anger. "Come with me." The doctor said. I looked at her. She handed me a pregnancy test. I looked at her with a confused look. "Lissa said to tell you to do this." She said.

*After the test*

The doctor looked at me. "I have a surprise." The doctor said. I froze in my chair. "I already know what you are going to say." I said. I stood up and walked out of the room. Adrian walked past me. He took a few steps back and grabbed my arm. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. "Lis brought me here." I answered. He looked at me, confused. "Your child is inside me, and I have to tell my boyfriend. Who I can't have kids with. That I am going to have you child." I snapped. Adrian took a step back. I heard someone's voice catch. Dimitri stopped were he stood. I turned to Adrian. A tear slipped silently down my face. I turned and ran. I heard yelling behind me. Adrian and Dimitri's voices echoed off of the walls. My life was falling apart slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry for the wait. I have been trying to think of what should happen next. Help me please. I need some people to help me write this. Leave ideas in the comments. ***

Chapter Five

Dimitri's Point of View

I ran after Rose. I heard Adrian's footsteps trail behind me. I saw Rose run up the stairs. She was heading to her room. I, finally, caught her by her arm. She looked at me with wide eyes. I pulled her into my arms.

"Dimitri I am so sorry." She cried. "Rose, I should not have agreed to leave. You are going to have _Adrian's kid._ You have to be head guardian." I said. She looked at me. She heard the hate in my voice when I said Adrian's kid. "It is my kid, too." She said. "I know. I am just torn to pieces about the fact it is Adrian's." I said with pure sadness. "I only guessed." She said. I looked at her confused. "You can't have kids with me." I said. She nodded. "Maybe, I can." She said. I shook my head in a silent _no._

Rose's Point of View

Dimitri lay on my bed. I knew I hurt him with the fact that the kid is Adrian's. I broke his strong guardian heart. He was breathing softly against my neck. I wanted to turn and kiss him. I couldn't I felt like a traitor to him. I was such a waste of his love. There was a soft knock on my door. I slowly moved away from Dimitri so I would not wake him.

I opened the door to find Adrian. He stared at me. He moved his mouth but nothing came out. "What do you want?" I said with a painful sigh. "I came to say I am so sorry. I walked by Rowan, and he said he saw you and Dimitri come into your room." He said. Regret and pain crossed his face at the sight of my heartbroken expression. "It is okay Adrian. It was an accident." I said. He nodded. "Are you going to have it?" He asked. I looked at him with a look of horror. "I am not going to take the life of an unborn child. I will not hurt this child, yours or not." I snapped with anger. He took a step back. "Okay," Adrian said. He turned around on his heel and walked away.

Adrian's Point of View

Rowan stood against his door when I walked by. Beaufort stood beside him. Vladimir was at a meeting. "So, how did it go?" Beaufort asked. "She decided to keep _it."_ I said. "It is your child. The child is yours, there is no it." Rowan said. "I know, but I just wish it never happened." I said. They nodded, seeming to know what I was talking about. "I need to think." I said and headed to my room.

Vladimir's Point of View

The young guardian Rose was with child. I felt an evil grin fall over my face. That child was my ticket. If I could get Rose and the baby I would be in control. I would have the power. I would be able to rule.


	6. Chapter 6

***Hello loyal readers/followers! I am so sorry for the wait on the new chapter. I have been so caught up with making quizzes on my quotev account. If you don't know what quotev is I will leave it in the comments, okay? I really need help with this story. Anyone mind helping me with this story?***

Chapter Six

Lissa's Point of View

"Rose….." I said. She looked up from her now round stomach. "What am I going to do?" Rose said, knowing the answer. "Give it to Adrian's mom?" I suggested. She looked at me like I just shot her. Pain, regret, and fear laced her features. "That is not even an option. I am not giving away my child!" She spat with venom in her words. I took a step back because this pregnancy was taking a toll on her. She was about to fall apart at the seams. "Rose! What other choice do you have?!" I snapped. Tears welled up in her brown eyes. Crap. "Lissa I just want to be able to enjoy my child. I never wanted kids and now I am expecting. The only bad thing about it is that it isn't Dimitri's." She said. She looked as if she were mourning the death of her own true love.

Dimitri's Point of View

I stood by a punching bag in the guardian station that was used to keep guardians strong. Not many people used it anymore. The room was empty. I punched the bag hard leaving my fist print on the fabric. I punched it again and again and again. The bag was swung back. Anger coursed through me. I wanted to yell. I wanted to kill Adrian. I wanted to cry for Rose. I wanted the baby that was inside of her to be _my kid._ I wanted to be the one that was the father. I punched the bag until my hands bled. I began to cry. I never cried, but this was the thing that was going to break me. This kid that was inside _My Roza_ was not mine. It was Adrian's. I was not the father.

Rose's Point of View

There was a soft knock on my door. I pulled myself off of my bed and opened the door. The doctors had suspended me from my duties as head guardians a couple of weeks ago. Rowan stood at the door. "You are doing okay, right?" He asked. He has been worrying about me for weeks, now. "Yeah, I am doing great. Well, other than the fact Dimitri hates me and Adrian is too scared to be the father of the child that he burdened me with." I said. My voice was angry. I didn't know who I was mad at Adrian or the baby. "The baby isn't a burden. It is yours. If Adrian isn't going to be the father then let Dimitri adopt it." Rowan suggested. I let this option sink into me for a second. "He would never accept it. He hates me for doing this to him." I said. "No he doesn't. He loves you more than life itself. You are his freaking world. You are more than his world. You are the universe he lives in. He loves you more than anything ever." Rowan said with a comforting smile. "I hope so." I said. Rowan smiled, and turned away. "He does," Rowan said as he walked down the hall.

Adrian's Point of View

Everything was blurry. I could hardly remember where I was, but I could still remember the fact that I was the father of Rose's baby. I drank more and more. Why was this so lodged into my head? "Go Away!" I yelled to myself in my dark and empty room. I sat on the floor tears streamed my face. The alcohol started to blind my senses. The darkness that came with passing out came to me. The darkness wrapped around me, and then I blacked out.

Rowan's Point of View

Rose thought Dimitri didn't love her. HA! If only she knew the pain that he was going through for her. If only she knew the tears that the almost breakable guardian shed for her. If only she knew the truth. My phone vibrated. "Hello?" I said. "Rowan," Beaufort's voice said. "Beaufort? What is wrong?" I asked. Panic ran through my head. "Vladimir wants her…." I heard him scream. The sounds of fighting came from the phone. "Help her!" He yelled and then I heard the sickening crack of his neck snapping.


	7. Chapter 7

***Hello readers! Thank you for sticking with me through these chapters. I really need advice, and there is a huge surprise in this chapter. I have been getting some hate about this fanfiction about things that are happening. I will just say that all of the hate I am getting has inspired me to make this chapter for all the people that don't like my fanfiction, but apparently read it.***

Chapter Seven

Dimitri's point of View

Lissa came to my room earlier this morning. Rose was in the hospital ward. I sat in the waiting room. Lissa sat beside me, and Adrian was not there. The nurse came in. "Queen Vasilisa?" The nurse asked as she looked for Lissa. Lissa stood up. "Queen Vasilisa, Miss Hathaway wants to see you." The nurse said with a smile. "Okay," Lissa said.

Lissa's Point of View

I walked into Rose's room. The baby had deep brown hair and was so small. "So, what is the baby's gender?" I asked as I sat in the chair by Rose. "Boy. It is a boy. I told the doctor's to do a genetic test on him." Rose said as she looked at her baby. "Why?" I asked. "I want to make sure it is Adrian's. I want to be sure, before I name him." Rose said with a sad smile. "Miss Hathaway?" Another nurse asked. I looked over to see a tall blonde nurse. "Hello Queen Vasilisa," the blonde nurse said. "Hello nurse," I said with a smile. "Can you leave for a second, Queen Vasilisa?" The blonde nurse asked. "Yes, but can I talk to Rose for a second?" I asked. She nodded. "Alone," I added. She mouthed, "Oh." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Rose, you know it is Adrian's. He was the last person you slept with." I said. "I know, but I want to be sure." Rose said. "Well, what are your choices?" I asked. "I liked the names Andrei or Alexander." Rose said with a smile. "Is one of those Russian?" I asked. I knew it was. "Yes," she said. "I am going to guess Andrei?" I said with a smirk. She nodded. "Okay, I like Andrei. I am going to have to leave. The nurse wants to talk to you." I said as I walked out the door.

Dimitri's Point of View

"Guardian Belikov, I would like to have a word with you." A blonde haired nurse said. "I raised my eyebrow. What would one of the nurses want with me? I stood up and walked into a room with her. "Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway's child is yours."


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry, I haven't been writing much. I have been trying to catch up on writing some of my books and other fanfictions. It is going to be really short. I want this to kind of show what is going to happen next. There is going to be a time skip in the next chapter.***

Chapter Eight

I stood frozen. _Rose's child was mine!_ My mind reeled. I caught myself on the wall. My heart pounded. The nurse looked at me. "Sir, are you okay?" The nurse asked. "Yeah, may I speak with Guardian Hathaway?" I asked. The nurse nodded and walked out. I walked to Rose's room. The nurse sat in a chair.

"Dimitri?" Rose said. She sounded almost glad. "Roza, did she tell you?" I asked. Rose looked at me and nodded. The nurse picked up the baby that was in Rose's arms and walked to me. She laid the little boy in my arms. He had Rose's big brown eyes and my dark hair. He had my facial structure and Rose's thin nose. I smiled. He smiled with me. The nurse walked out. I sat in the chair by Rose's bed.

"He is handsome like his father." Roza said. "My Roza, he has your beautiful eyes." I said. She looked at me. I smiled. "Do you want to know his name?" She asked. I smiled at the baby boy in my arms. "Yes," I said. "His name is Andrei." Rose said. I smiled. That name is Russian. "You gave him a Russian name." I said. "I wanted to give him a name that reminded him that his father is Russian." Rose said as she smiled at _our_ baby boy.


	9. Chapter 9

***Sorry, for the late updates. I have been working on my stories for wattpad.***

Chapter Nine

 ***Thirteen Year Time Skip since Last Chapter***

Rose's Point of View

Andrei was thirteen. God, he had grown so much. I can't believe it. Lis and Christian had a daughter named Abigail. I looked at Dimitri as Andrei talked to Abigail. "Dimitri," I said. He looked at me. "Yes Roza," he replied. "Do you think the court would look down upon them?" I asked. Dimitri looked at me with a confused face. "What?" Dimitri asked. "Will they look down on them for being like this? I know Lis and Christian don't care, but I mean the other people. Will they look down on them for being close friends and dating?" I asked. Dimitri smiled. "No, they won't look down on them Roza." Dimitri said with a kind smile.

Andrei's Point of View **(I had to put his point of view)**

I saw mother and father talking. I caught some of the words. My smile turned to a frown. "Andrei," Abigail said. I looked at her. "Yes, Abby." I answered. "What are they worried about?" She asked. I looked at her and could see the worry in her eyes. "It is nothing Abby." I replied with a kind smile.

I stood and pulled Abby with me. We walked to my room and sat on my bed. "Andrei, I am so worried about this." Abby said. I looked up. "Don't worry Abby. There is nothing to worry about in this world." I replied. It is hard to comfort her after she lost one of her friends to a strigoi last summer. "What about the strigoi? What about when you graduate in a few years? I don't want to lose you, Andrei!" Abigail cried. I pulled her to me in an embrace. I put my face in her hair and breathed in her smell. "I don't want to lose you either, Abigail Rosemarie Dragomir." I said in her ear. She smiled against my chest. I smiled. We were so young, but she meant the world to me.

We sat like that for a while. Neither of us wanted to move. I wanted to sit by her forever. We were born only a few months apart. She looked up at me with her emerald green eyes. They were so beautiful. "Andrei, do you love me?" Abigail asked. I looked at her confused. Of course I loved her. She was everything to me. I would protect her until my final breath. "Of course I love you, Abigail. Why would you ask?" I said softly. She smiled at me. "You never tell me anymore." Abigail replied. I hadn't told her I loved her in a while. "I love you, Abigail. I love you more that I could ever scream. I love you more than the world its self. I will love you for eternity. I will protect you until my final breath. I love you. I love you. I love you." I said. Tears filled her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "You did everything right. I love you so much Andrei." She said. I leaned down and kissed her. She was my world and my universe. She was my heart and my soul.


	10. Chapter 10

***I am so sorry for the wait. I feel bad that I haven't updated. So, here is the update. Sort of need help with it. Please, leave ideas in the comments. Chapter will be short.***

Chapter Ten

Andrei's Point of View

I lay by Abby on her bed. Mom and Dad had gone out with Lis and Christian. I had asked if I could stay with her. Abby was breathing softly. She had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago. Abby moved slightly her hair brushing my face. It tickled my nose. I smiled to myself. She was so beautiful.

Abby's Point of View **(Isn't this a first)**

 _I was running. I kept running and running and running. What am I running from? What have I been running from? Where am I running to? There was a corner. I turned quickly to see Andrei. My Andrei. The one that tells me he loves me every morning and every night and every second in between. "Abby," he called. I said his name but he couldn't hear me. Fire engulfed him. No not fire. Strigoi. Strigoi! No I couldn't lose Andrei this way. I couldn't. This has to be a dream. No. No. NO!_

I jerked up. Andrei looked at me. Concern swirled in his eyes. "Abby? Are you okay? Abby." He questioned. I looked at him and almost cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Never leave me." I whispered. "Why would I leave you?" He asked. "Just don't leave me." I said again. He spoke gently, "I would never leave you. You are my heart and my soul." I felt tears slip down my cheeks. "Abby, don't cry." Andrei whispered. He brushed the tears away with his fingertips. "Because you said I was you heart and soul." I cried. He smiled against my cheek. "Don't cry because I said that. I want to see your smile." He said. I looked at him. My tears had started to dry. I smiled at him. Not a fake smile, but a genuine smile. He kissed my forehead. "Now, go back to sleep." He whispered. I leaned back against the pillow and he wrapped his arms around me. I lay me head on his chest and fell asleep.

He is my world and my universe. He is my heart and my soul.


	11. Chapter 11

***New Chapter!***

Chapter Eleven

Christian's Point of View

Vladimir is up to something. He has been around a lot again. He came to visit after thirteen years. Rowan was with him. Vladimir's other guardian went missing thirteen years ago. They don't talk about him much. I guess the way he died wasn't very good.

Lissa's Point of View

Vladimir is back. Rowan is not really much of Vladimir's guardian anymore. He doesn't really trust Vladimir. Then again, who would?

Rose's Point of View

I saw Rowan come into the large dining room and almost jumped five feet in the air. "Rowan!" I yelled. He smiled at me. "Rosy!" He yelled. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I heard that you are now a mother. Well, you have been a mother for about thirteen years now." Rowan said. "Yep," I said. "Can I meet him?" Rowan asked. I nodded. "Come Andrei." I said. Andrei walked in. He had Abby on his arm. They loved each other so much. "Who is the girl?" Rowan asked. "That would be Lis and Christian's daughter Abigail, but we call her Abby." I answered. Rowan smiled. Dimitri walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hello Rowan," Dimitri greeted. Rowan smiled, "Hello Dimitri."

Andrei's Point of View

I don't like the look of this Vladimir. I can tell that Rowan doesn't really trust Vladimir either. "Andrei," Abby said. I looked at her. "Yes Love," I replied. "You seem worried." She said. "I am, Love. I don't really like this Vladimir. He doesn't seem _right._ " I said trying not to draw attention from Vladimir since he was sitting across the table from Abby and I. "So, Andrei, are you going to be Abby's guardian?" Vladimir asked. "I will try my best to be. If not, I will make sure I work at the court so I can see her." I replied. Abby smiled. "So, Abby, you are the princess. Do you really think it is smart to be with the royal guardian's son?" Vladimir asked. I frowned. Abby did, also. "Yes, I disagree that royals should only be with royals. I love Andrei very much." Abby announced. I looked at her. She had never admitted that in front of our parents, but they already knew. "But what if he dies when a strigoi attacks?" Vladimir asked. "I wish you would not talk about strigoi." I growled. "Why is that?" Vladimir asked. Abby was silent. She didn't want to think about the strigoi. "Because she is afraid of them you-" I didn't finish because my mother interrupted. "Andrei," mother said. "What?" I asked. "No need for language," She said. "Whatever," I muttered. "If you were my son you would have been slapped." Vladimir remarked. "Really? Come here and slap me. See what I do!" I was angry. "Abby doesn't deserve you!" Vladimir yelled. Anger filled me. "You're dead!" I yelled. I was about to kill him. I was on my feet. Abby grabbed my arm. She was standing also. "Let's go outside, Andrei." She pleaded. I looked at her. The anger drained from me. "Okay Love," I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

***I bet all of you have been waiting for a new part. What about the last part? Well, I thought I would bring some old characters back.***

Chapter Twelve

"Andrei what got into you?" Abby asked when we were outside. "I am sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, but he shouldn't have said that stuff." I muttered. "Don't worry about him." Abby said with a quick peck on my cheek. "Let's go out for a walk." I announced. "Sure," she said. She smiled at me. "I wrapped my arm around her waist and we went for a walk around the grounds.

We were near the gates when I heard something move. I jerked my head to the side quickly. I pulled Abby to me protectively. "Wow, Rose did have a handsome boy. I didn't expect that. I heard my old friends Rowan and Vladimir are back. Is that true?" A voice said. I turned around quickly. I pulled a stake from my jacket as I stared into the eyes of a strigoi. "How did you get in?" I growled. Abby was whimpering. "Your guards aren't very good at their jobs." The strigoi smiled. I saw a gleam of blood.

Rose's Point of View

"Dimitri, I am worried the kids should be back by now." I said. "I agree," Lis said with a worried glance toward the door. "They are probably off kissing or something." Vladimir said. "Yeah, maybe," Lis said. "No, they would tell us when they would be back." Rose said. "Stop worrying. I will go look for them." Rowan said. He stood up and walked toward the door.

Abby's Point of View

Andrei was acting so tough. I pray that he doesn't get hurt. "You seem pretty protective of the moroi on your arm." The strigoi smiled, evilly. "Come near her and I will kill you." Andrei growled. "Oh, really?" The strigoi smiled. More strigoi came. Oh, no. "Andrei you cannot fight all of these strigoi. I will not lose you this way." I whispered. "I think I prefer dying a heroic death." He kissed my lips softly and turned toward the strigoi. The strigoi charged toward us. Andrei was quick and was killing many of them. He must train with his mom and dad. I heard him yell out. "Andrei!"


	13. Chapter 13

***I am going to try and update every day, now. If I don't I have a reason, probably too much school work or something like that. Anyway, you may read the new chapter***

Chapter Thirteen

"Andrei!" I heard Abby scream. "Oh- no," I said aloud. I saw them. No! Rose is going to kill me. "Abby, please, stay away from the strigoi." Andrei yelled at Abby. "Andrei, NO!" I heard Abby scream. I saw Andrei on the ground. There was a bite wound on his neck. I ran and threw the strigoi away from him and then I saw who it was. Holy St. Vladimir!

Beaufort's Point of View

I saw the young Ozera princess on the ground by her young dhampir novice boyfriend. He wasn't dead, but he was almost out of blood. He will probably die not long from now if he doesn't get any help. Guilt welled up in me. The young novice was Rose Hathaway's son. Rose Belikova, now, was her name. My old guardian instincts kicked in. I ran toward the young princess and novice. I couldn't let him die. "Princess Abigail, please, I will take him to his mother and father." I promised. "Don't let him die." Princess Abigail pleaded. "I won't," I promised.

I ran toward the court. I had Andrei on one arm and Abigail on the other. I let Abigail stand on her feet. She knocked on the French doors. Rose and Dimitri opened the doors. "Andrei," Rose cried. I walked in. I was in the large dining room. Rowan walked in behind me. "You're a strigoi?" Rowan questioned. I put the young novice on the ground by his mother and father. Abigail ran other to Andrei. I turned to face Rowan. He had a stake in hand. "Yes," I replied, plainly. Rowan walked over to Rose and Dimitri. Everyone looked at me. "Did you do this?" Christian Ozera asked. "Yes," I replied, my voice cracked as I spoke. "You deserve to die!" Rose yelled. "Rose," I said, but I never finished because a stake went through my back.

Abe's Point of View **(I told you old characters were coming back)**

I put the stake through the strigoi's chest. He was the one that did this to my young grandson. I looked at the shocked faces of the people I haven't seen in almost fourteen years. The strigoi was on the ground at my feet. I was back and alive. Death must have been off the day I died.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Abe's Point of View ( **We need to see some of his adventures in the last thirteen years** )

I looked into the eyes of my daughter. "Rose," I said.

She looked into my eyes and then turned toward her son, who lay motionless. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I have never met my grandson and now he is about to die. A small girl, who I assume is Vasilisa and Christian's child, sat beside Andrei. She intertwined her fingers with his.

I was gone because everyone thought I was gone. I was trying to stay under the radar for a while. I have been hiding in a small village in Russia. I am back and here with training like a dhampir as well.

Abby's Point of View

I looked at Andrei. Our fingers intertwined. We were so close. I can't lose him. I lost friends to strigoi. I can't lose Andrei the same way. He is everything to me. I can't lose him. Not like this. I will lose him when we get older and he becomes old, but not now. He is only thirteen. He is only beginning. He is only just began his actual life. He can't die. His mom needs him. His dad needs him. I need him.


	15. Chapter 15

***Sorry, for not updating. We have been testing at my school and I have not had any time at all. I will try to update more as the summer months get here.***

Chapter Fifteen

Abby's Point of View

I had my hand in Andrei's for a long time. I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. I couldn't lose Andrei. He was my best friend and my love. He has only had thirteen years. Thirteen Years! He isn't old enough to leave. He can't leave!

I looked at him. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale. I bit my lip. Andrei, please, wake up.

Dimitri's Point of View

Abby looked as pale as Andrei did. She was so worried about Andrei. They had been friends for so long. They had been dating a while, too. To be exact they had never really told us, but we could tell they were together. Both of their faces seemed so much brighter when they got near each other.

I looked at my son. I saw his eyelids flutter slightly. His fingers tightened around Abby's hand.

Andrei's Point of View

I was coming back into consciousness. I was trying to open my eyes but they were still heavy. I felt a hand around mine. Abby! I have to let her know I am okay. I tightened my fingers around her hand. I felt her fingers tighten, as well.

I opened my eyes. Abby's beautiful face was streaked with tears and her skin was pale from worry. I looked at her. She looked right back at me. Then, she broke down into tears. She laid her head on my chest. I stroked her hair with my free hand.

"Andrei, don't leave me! I can't lose you! I Love You!" Abby cried. "Don't worry Abby. I am here. I will never leave you. I Love You."


	16. Chapter 16

***I finally get to update. Last chapter was…Emotional. I have to say I am close to ending this story. I might write a sequel. Comment if you want a sequel!"**

Chapter Sixteen

Andrei's Point of View

Abby was against my chest. Jesus, she is so beautiful. I hate the fact that I might actually get hurt as her guardian. I can't leave her. I promised. I promised!

I have been awake for a few days now, but I am not allowed to leave my room. My mom and dad think its best for me to rest.

Abby moved in my arms. "Andrei," she whispered. She was still asleep. She doesn't usually say my name in her sleep. I hope she isn't having a nightmare.

Abby's Point of View

"Andrei, please, don't leave me. I can't lose you." I cried. "I am sorry, Abby. I am not here to stay. Did you forget?" He whispered in my ear.

"Forget what?" I asked.

"I'm already gone." He whispered.

I woke up screaming. Strong arms wrapped around me. I turned to face Andrei.

He pulled me tightly to his chest and whispered softly, "I am here. I will never leave. I love you, Abby. You know that, I LOVE YOU." He was gently caressing my hair.

I started to calm down. "Go back to sleep my love." Andrei whispered. I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder and we drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Andrei's Point of View

Abby has been acting odd. She seems to be getting distant. I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? Did I make her upset by almost getting myself killed? I do not know.

"Dad," I called. My father peeked around the corner. "Yeah Andrei?" He questioned. "Abby is acting odd. She is pushing me away." I said, quietly. "Women are like that. Don't worry. She might be trying to deal with what happened earlier."

Abby's Point of View

I don't want to break his heart, but I cannot let him get hurt because of me. I love him too much. If he was my guardian I would have to live with the fact that it would be my fault. If he got hurt, it would be my fault.

I took a deep breath. I walked into Andrei's room. He lay stretched across his bed. "Hey!" He smiled. Oh God. This is going to be so hard. "Are you okay?" He asked, sweetly. "Not really," I answered. "Wha-" I cut him off. "Andrei, I cannot let you get hurt because of me. I think we might need to… End this." I cried. He stood there. His face held shock. "Abby, please, no." He said quietly. "Andrei, we need to help each other. This decision will help us both." I whispered. "Abby," he looked so sad. "Goodbye, Andrei." I said as I turned away. "Abby, no," He cried. He grabbed my wrist. "Let go. We are done." I whimpered. He let go and fell to his knees. "I will love you forever."


End file.
